The Blue Hour:
by boredom.creates.fiction
Summary: The London Institute hangs in despair as Jessemine Grey's Shadowhunter trial looms like a dark shroud overhead, whilst Mortimers horrible ploy falls into place and rattles them to their very bones-Will they be able to hinder his dark plans or fall victum.
1. Chapter 1, Twin Flames

Couplings? - Will/Tessa, Jem/Tessa, Will/OC, Gabriel/Cecily, Sophie/Gideon, Henry/Charlotte, Cyril/OC

**Setting-** After Clockwork Prince. In Victorian London -duh.

**Rated?** Definitely M.

**Description**: The London Shadowhunter gossip is excited when Lenora Wayland- Consul Wayland's daughter and his two sons Eldest: Valerian and his youngest: Jacian, have returned to London from their Idris Education for the summer to spend with their loving but distant Father. _Meanwhile_ Will struggles with his feelings towards Tessa and slowly but surely becomes emotionally detached and rather frigid towards his _parabati_ **_Jem_** whom of which is still in high spirits about his happy engagment to Warlock Tessa Gray **_whose_** own indecisive heart is being wretched apart by her emotions toward these two brothers and _all the while_ Cecily finds new ways to get on her brother William's nerves as he learns to accept the horrible and sometimes even wonderful fact that the little sister he tried to protect by leaving becomes a permanent fixture in the clave and his life _again_- and befriends Tessa, Jem, Chalotte, Sophie and even Henry with her dark but now spiting sarcatic humor and innocent smiles earning their trust.

The insistute hangs in despair as Jessemine Grey's Shadowhunter trial looms like a dark shroud overhead whilst Mortimers horrible ploy falls into place and rattles them to their very bones.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello" said the girl, in a voice both surprising soft and surprisingly firm. <em>

_"I apologize for interrupting your dinner hour, but I had nowhere else to go. I am Cecily Herondale, you see. I have come to be trained as a Shadowhunter."_

_(...Clockwork Prince, Pg 498, Cassandra Clare...)_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_It takes two flints to make a fire._

**_-Lousia May Alcott_**

**No **one spoke at first.

They all watched her in frozen disbelief, unfazed by the sudden unbroken silence she looked at each face with a narrow yet still mildly pleasant expression that was until she came across the face they all knew she would find and had most likely came here to see in the first place- and something extremely violent happened to that face the moment she smiled brightly and said one word "Will!" her excitement in seeing her loved elder brother not concealed.

Jem stared at his _p__arabati_ with a helpless O shape on his pale lips.

Tessa shot quick meaningful glances from Cecily and her brother with a frantic unspoken warning to Cecily, whom blinded by joy didn't notice.

Then Will flushed his entire face and patches of his neck turning a deep scarlet, whilst the dark midnight pools of Will's eyes narrowed at his sister and were suddenly so very frighteningly piercing that Tessa was afraid Cecily might burst into flames and all the while the hand gripped his wine glass became so dangerously tight. Cecily as did everyone else-Tessa noted now seemed startled...

"William..." Charlotte whispered, "_Don't_." As if she has known his exact reaction.

The thin glass shattered in William's palm as if queued by Charlotte's words, Jem's eyes widened considerably watching as a thick stream of crimson blood dripped down his parabati's wrist, though Tessa saw that Jem was more startled by William's lack of reaction to the evident pain then the blood itself.

"Will..." Jem slowly started to stand, but was instantly quieted by Will who exploded emitting his full strength slammed both of his palms on the wood and stood up causing the poor wooden thing to shutter and groan, "_No_!" he hissed through his teeth as rabid and as cutting as snake demon Tessa had seen him dispatch with a seraph blade, "NO! NO! NO!" he continued.

He leaped atop the table in a flash of movement, "I forbid it! Leave! Leave now or _so help me BY THE ANGEL RAZIEL I WILL.._" But He never told them what I would have done Charlotte was quick to stop him from speaking before he said anything any further...

"William!" Charlotte exclaimed in both worry and anger, "Don't speak to your sister that way and for the angels sake get down from the table at once young man!" he ignored both her requests,"Make her leave Charlotte, send her away" William pointed a sharp finger at Cecily who looked both angry and confused.

"I cannot..." Charlotte said in an half-guilty whisper, "You know I cannot just like I could not turn you away."

Tessa swallowed. _No not guilty, sorry... Charlotte was sorry she could not turn Cecily away_.

"I am not leaving Will." she said firmly despite her now glossy eyes, "I have come to become like you brother and you cannot send me away by clave law..." she paused mid-speech as he began stomping towards her breaking dish after dish- Tessa heard Sophie gasp- under his black leather Shadowhunter's boots until he was an arm length away and above her staring down menacingly at her like the devil himself...

"And you would know anything about _our_ clave law, you _stupid, little,_ **girl**!" Will spat his fists balled so tightly that the skin of his knuckles turned an unnatural white clenching almost as if he wanted to break something, "_Do you even understand what you've done by coming here Cecily? What you are __asking to become... Do you think this will be fun? This is not a game **sister**-"_ Will said the word _'_Sister' with no warmth almost an insult the way he said it like the word was posion on his tongue,_ "You will never be allowed to see Mother and Father ever, ever, again, you will never have any normal semblance of a life or perfect__ peaceful mundane future and then you will teach your children to be the same and thats only if you do not perish first yourself..._" He continued.

"That's enough **William**." Jem snapped at him.

"Jem is right Will," Tessa spoke softly to calm him, "Cecily has already made her decision like you made your's all those years ago, it's too late."

"Too late..." Will repeated doubtfully. "It's never too late, there is always a chocie Tess."

_Tess_. she bit her lip at the name he once called her in private.

"Please, do as Charlotte says and get down from the table William." Tessa suddenly felt bad for Henry who was geniuenly trying to sound unyielding and paternal to help his wife but sadly he was barely heard by his intended reciever whom just stood glaring at his sister his face screwed up into an angry scowl. Charlotte began to rub her temples and Henry looking and feeling powerless averted his eyes downwards to his ruined dinner plate.

Cecily was unfazed, "I understand Will. perfecty. And I am not going to leave." she cross her arms in a gesture of finality. And Tessa watched with a wash of sympathy for Will, though he constantly confused and annoyed the daylights of her... Was only like her, trying to protect the weaker sibling.

As she had once tried to protect Nathaniel. She tried to imagine innocent little Cecily fighting a demon or an automaton, but quickly flinched away from the image once she realized her imaginative Cecily would inevitably not win that fight.

Will's face fell from it's violet mask of rage, becoming as miserable and desolate as a statue of a weeping angel, "No you don't, but you will." he gave a joyless terrible laugh and leaped down from the table much to Charlotte's dismay and Jem ran after him as Will dodged Cecily and bolted out the door she emerged from before.

Sophie began cleaning Will's mess scowling as if by automatic nature but then...

"Sophie." Charlotte said with evidently forced benvolence, "I will have William clean this mess up himself," She rolled her bird-like eyes and huffed at the sight of his destruction, "_Even if I have to put a control rune on him to do it..._" she said under her breath as if she never really intended any of the to hear her,"If you would be so kind as to bring _Miss. Herondale_ and any of her items to a clean empty room_ far away from Will's room_ I would be most grateful."

Sophie stood straight blinked, nodded, and scurried away, Cecily in quick nervous pursuit.

Henry stood frowned, "So I suppose Dinner has been discontiued then Darling?" he looked to Charlotte with sympathetic hazel eyes.

"The word ruined better fits with this scenario Henry." she began rubbing her temples.

Gideon whom had sat quiet and very much confused by the whole ordeal finally spoke, "There are two of them?" he said bluntly obvious he didn't think that the fact there were two Herondales was a good thing.

"Funny," Tessa said with now unhidden past repugnance rising to the surface, "I came to that exact conclusion when I learned of you Gideon." though she didn't approve of Will, she disapproved of the Lightwood's disdain for anything that wasn't proud and downright nasty like they were. But she hoped she would come to like Gideon.

Charlotte and Henry smiled but Gideon seemed more than unamused and pouted.


	2. Chapter 2, As Daylight Dies

**Disclaimer**- I am most definitely NOT Cassandra Clare, I don't own Will or Jem or Tessa or anything else IN The Infernal Devices for that matter. I merely have an unhealthy obsession with her characters.

**Warning**- Will/Tessa are not end-game, I'm a fan of them but for the purpose of keeping Jem- a truly good character happy I will fork over Tessa begrudingly and shove Will into a totally fictional relationship with a proper shadowhunter girl named Lenora Wayland. Yeah, he won't like it either...

**Also-** Reviews are greatly appreciated and to those who do, Thank-you. To those who don't :) Thank-you for reading anyway. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

_How lovely are the portals of the night,  
>When stars come out to watch the daylight die.<br>**~Thomas Cole, Twilight.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_William stared _into nothing completely numb** without the slightest vague interest in anything going around him, that wasn't of course to say he didn't know exactly what was going on around him. He knew he sat next to at Fleet Street's Temple Bar an particularly ugly werewolf, at the bar just by the smell of wet-dog wafting off him from the blazingly uncomfortable heat combined with his wetness from the night's rain.

Will also knew this werewolf wanted to start a fight (_Either that or he had an affinity for young Shadowhunter men..._) with him by the unsubtle glowering yellow-eyed looks he was giving Will when he thought the young shadowhunter wasn't looking. Of course Will was in no mood for a fight _or anything else_ tonight. Deciding if the obvious happened he'd just... But he didn't get to think of what he would do, because the familar silvered-haired boy sat next to him and to Will's confusion ordered a Burboun.

_Jem_ ordered a _**Burboun**_. _Jem_. "Forgive me angel for I have sinned, I have corrupted your most saintly shadowhunter Jem." But there was no humorous just a sepulchral tone in his sarcasm and Will stonily swished his clear burning drink in his glass almost as if he were tapping the glass of a fish tank- with small bored fascination.

"You presume I cannot corrupt myself?" Jem looked at him, with a falsly offended look on his face and held his pale now _ringless_ hand over the silk heart of his wet evening dress waist-coat in disbelief, Will was reminded of where that ring was presently located and wished James would put his hand in his pocket or somewhere else hidden,"Perhaps I have secretly turned to the escape of alcohol in my depression of prematurely graying..." he smiled probingly at Will.

Will flinched inwardly at that. He couldn't stand it when Jem mentioned his inevitable fate. Even in a joking manner it felt like as if Jem was slowly driving needles into his heart. Will gave Jem a disguised snort. "When you become an alcholic, I shall become a rabid hedgehog."

"That's not too much of a stretch," Jem grinned with a full set of ivory teeth, "You are already one of those things."

Will beamed and clasped his nimble hands together, "Yes I do most certainly agree; that I am in fact a very handsome hedgehog aren't I Jem?" Jem dissolved into laughter and soon Will was laughing along with him.

"The Burboun is for you," Jem explained after they had chortled, "If we get _you_ get intoxicated enough to pass out, Charlotte might be kind enough to have second thoughts about making you clean the dining room you've wrecked havoc upon."

Will unnoticeably tensed at that, _Cecily_... He thought gripping his still bleeding hand agasint the glass which Jem glanced at warily, _what have I done_...

"Or she'll have my parts dissected by poor Henry and sold to pay for her Grandmother's Fine China."

Jem shrugged as if he thought the idea was acceptable enough and rather dramatically slid the amber liquid towards his _parabati_ who arched an eyebrow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Charlotte with a bone-weary temperment** left the Dining Room after explaining to a the now wide-eyed Henry, lip-biting Cyril, and a pale-ing Gideon in lengthy semi-violent terms how they would go about forcing William to clean his mess after he returned or she'd lock Henry, Cyril, and Gideon in the kitchen with their shrieking new servant/cook, Bridget. The three had the good minds to nodd and agree before she left to engage Cecily.

Charlotte found her sitting on her new bed chatting up Sophie as if the previously dark event hadn't happened, and she again felt the second waves of staggering familarity hit her, Cecily with her delicate features framed by the ink black silk of her hair and the shock of dark violet-blue orbs looked the more feminine and delicate version of her brother... Even the fine curve of their dark brows were the same shape. Charlotte quickly shook her innerself to attention and became serious, The small but strong elfin-sized woman tapped lightly on the door frame to alert her unknown presence. Sophie smiled encoragingly at Cecily and passively left the bedroom that would now be Cecily's private chambers.

"Cecily Herondale." Charlotte said firmly crossing her arms before coming to stand before the girl, "Are you aware of the weight of this responsibility you ask for, that you now will carry upon your shoulders as a Nephilhelm." It was the same question she has asked William.

_She remembered Will had said with such sadness "I can never go back." and buried his face in his hands._

Cecily looked at Charlotte with the utmose earnesty and said, "Of course, though I've never felt it myself... Before, I understand." she spoke both softly and strongly... Confidence and Anxiety, Charlotte assumed.

Charlotte nodded feeling a great sadness bloom in her heart for this child's parents.

"-And you are also aware of the penalties of this action you have taken as you mentioned before in the dinning room with Will." said Charlotte who seemed resigned now.

Cecily winced.

She gathered her dress in her palms digging her nails into the green velvet of the dress she wore. "I will never see my Mother or Father again." Cecily spoke evenly despite the turmoil storming in her blue-violet eyes. Charlotte sighed, "Do they know this time Cecily?" Her voice soothing now.

Quietly she said,"No." Cecily pursed her powdery pink lips and her eyes glossed over again.

"I am Mrs. Charlotte Branwell Co-Head of the London Insitute but you may call me Charlotte, I will be your Guardian from now on Cecily."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tessa set the copy of Vathek Will had given her **upon her mahogany nightstand with a loud sigh. Worry was never much more horrible then when two people you cared _very_ deeply about were both gone... Perhaps in danger, perhaps completely safe... _Perhaps_...

Tessa swallowed thickly touching the Clockwork Angel at her throat, calming herself with it's slow, sure, ticking.

She closed her eyes and drifted.

**Tick**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bang,**

** Bang, **

**Bang,**

**BANG! Tessa woke with a start, **her dark caramel eyelashes fluttered tiredly over silvery-blue-grey eyes the back of her hand finding her eyes and rubbing the sleep from them.

She sat up stretched, for reasons of propriety threw her silk ivory nightrobe on over her soft nightgown and rushed down from her room to find her Fellow Institute-Mates, ashen and anxious.

"What's that nosie?" Tessa asked anxious feeling the thick nervous temperment of the room.

Tessa looked past watery-eyed Charlotte, pacing Henry, furrow-browed Gideon, Sophie nail-biting, Bridget, sickly looking Cecily, and worried sitting Jem who also looked- To Will who stood in the frame of window, the drapes opened only so that only an inch of sunlight passed through his right hand gripping the heavy velvet drape as if he wished to tear it, "_Father_." he whispered gravely.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3, Anger's Vessel

**Disclaimer**- I am most definitely NOT Cassandra Clare, I don't own Will or Jem or Tessa or anything else IN The Infernal Devices for that matter. I merely have an unhealthy obsession with her characters.

**Also-** Reviews are greatly appreciated and to those who do, Thank-you. To those who don't :) Thank-you for reading anyway. :P

Rawrs... Wil

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

_"Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured."  
><strong>~Mark Twain<strong>_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Jem cautiously **_watched_** Will from his perch on the sofa, which was nearest to his parabati, and _**though most would not have noticed Jem saw William's hand trembling if only slightly. Jem heard Tessa arrive... Heard her ask a question, but he had no inclination to answer her at the moment. (_As if he knew she was there, but didn't realize he knew._) He could feel the weight on Will's shoulders and the agony ripping at his brother like the deep cuts he had earned when he saved Tessa. "_Father_." Will whispered his face grim.

James realized Will spoke in an answering tone, and suddenly snapped to the awareness his fiancee was in the room and like a rude fool failed to acknowledge her presence. He turned to her with an acknowledging and _very apologetic_ half-smile and hoped she didn't think he was slighting her. Tessa however had been staring at Will.

Jem instantly felt stupid.

Of course she hadn't noticed, Will her _friend_ was in pain... Tessa wouldn't pay attention to being acknowledged in the first place. She wasn't like Jessiemine, she was too compassionate to care about such things at a time like this... He himself almost forgot the painful yearning of his own addicition to the silver substance.

_Stupid, Stupid, Jem._ He thought bashfully as he watched Tessa grip her clockwork angel softly in her palm.

"Will. Cecily." he said softly, soothingly adressing Cecily for the first time, "Neither of you have to see him if you do not wish to..."

Jem waited for Jessamine to say something brusque, feeling a sharp pang when he realized she wasn't here to be bitter or discourteous any longer.

Will spoke in a low stony voice, "It is not I he has come for this time around James." Jem gave Will a disappoving look, '_Jealousy_?' his expression read clearly.

Cecily exhaled in a huff almost angry. Jem supposed he'd be angry as well if his own brother was ignoring him.

"He's your _Father_ **Will**." Tessa admonished sharply, "At least one of you should see him."

"_Will_ **cannot**." Charlotte and Gideon said simultaneously, they blinked at one another and looked away frowning.

Charlotte gave Will a clear look that Jem was sure he could see in the reflection of the window-glass, "The Conclave forbids any communication after you have been given marks and declared a Shadowhunter to the Conclave, if I were to let you out that door..." she trailed off with a nervous look on her face. _She would most likely lose the institute_, thought Jem sympathetically.

"Then Cecily perhaps..." Henry suggested in a small hesitant voice, as if he wasn't sure if he should have said anything at all, for just a moment Jem felt badly for him before Charlotte smiled at Henry, and his shyness was replaced with a faint-hearted smile.

"What shall I say?" Cecily asked rhetorically, "_I'm abandoning you Father, Goodbye now_?" Sarcasm seeped into her tone but didn't engulf it as it did with William's own voice. Jem almost felt he was listening to a nicer version of his brother. The brother who failed to acknoledge his _real_ sisters existence since he woke up this morning, _or perhaps that was only the hang-over making him crabby_. Will was definitely not a morning person but lucky for everyone often enough chose to sleep straight through it."Someone could come with you if you'd like?" Tessa offered kindly.

Jem and Tessa's eyes connected.

_Did she mean me? Oh. Of course she did... She was in still her- Nightclothes? It would be highly unproper for her to go..._

Jem's face burned, remembering the other night _when_- he banished the unproper thoughts entirely. and smiled encoragingly, "I could go with you... er, Cecily?" She gave me Jem pecuilar look, the same look she'd given him last night and earlier that morning. One that no doubtedly spoke, '_Why is he all silvery?_'

"I..." Cecily discontinued her sentence and shut her mouth soundly before shaking her head and saying, "No, I must go alone."

"I'd hurry and push Cecily out the door." Will said dismissevly, "Before the man starts striking poor Cyril over the head with that ghastly old cane of his..."

"Cyril will be standing nearby." Charlotte informed her beckoning to the entryway with sad sorry eyes she stared at Will's tense backside, "I trust you can control yourself William, you have thus far."

Will closed the drape sighing and came to stand near Jem who gave him a meaningful look. "I will gaurd him." promised his _parabati_. Then James and the rest watched in pity for the Herondale's Father as Cecily mutely hopped down from her sofa-seat on Henry's left and ventured towards the door to where Cyril burst out of with Edmund Herondale in his arms seizing like a turtle trapped on it's own back- Cyril gasping and puffing heavily.

Strange to see such a dark, tall, man, in young Cyril's arms. Jem thought distantly arching a brow. Even with his burly human strength. Everyone in the room was to shocked silence. Even Charlotte who stared at Cyril in wide-eyed disbelief. "I think -he's having a heart-attack!" Cyril panted hard.

"_Whose_ attacking whom?" Henry looked around at everyone startled as a ladybug in a spiders web. Jem wondered if he'd been in one of his trances and had just come out of it... It wouldn't be the first. "Oh dear!" Henry exclaimed worriedly, "Is that poor man alright?" Charlotte slapped her forehead in shame as William stopped breathing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lenora Wayland and her brothers were tossed about in their seats,** as the reckless coach driver dramatically pulled up and halted to the front of their Father's large Wayland Manor in Chiswick. Atop the high black iron cast gates was two Victorian scripted letters one large **W **on one side and one celebrationlarge **L **on the other side. **W**ay-**L**and**.**

Valerian. The eldest child aged nineteen jumped from the carriage and snorted at the cloudy sky with disdain, "Looks like rain again, I do hope it dosen't rain everyday." he said with a pessimism that was normal for him and considered depression for anyone else.

Jacian. The youngest child aged fifteen, carefully stepped out, and frowned at Valerian, "Let yourself try to only dread a day at a time Val, before you have an episode and attempt to jump from the London bridge. Yes?"

Lenora. The middle child, and only daughter rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure you'd even want to die in that water, have you seen that ghastly_ River Thames._" she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Then I will drown myself in the rain '_Lena,_" Valerian said stubbornly.

"You most certainly will not." said a deep thick voice, that exuded a sense of power and authority. Lenora _almost_ laughed as Valerian physically flinched at the sound of his Father's vocie and turned around to find the broad-shouldered man staring him down with steady pale blue eyes that matched his children's own. "So far The Waylands are the only family with a clean sucide record and I intend to keep it that way."

Jacien swallowed thickly, "He was only _joking_ Father..." Lenora watched him try to defend their older brother with nothing but a strange warm indifference from his own father. The Consul ignored him completely but still remained somehow not unkind, "Come inside before you all catch a cold." He motioned towards the entryway and his children followed the path they were shown.

"Now, This time next week, will be your first time in front of the London Conclave, you will behave accordingly during your welcome back celebration."

Lenora already felt homesick, the bright and cheery Wayland Manor in located in Idris was were she belonged. Not in this dank, smelly, place... They each voiced or nodded their mutual understanding and the Consul- their Father smiled only slightly before opening the door to the Manner where they were greeted with a burst of warmth and light.

"The whole London Clave..." Jacien frowned feeling a bit self-consious.

The Consul nodded in confirmation, "The Lightwoods," - he wrinkled his nose at that name,"The Highsmiths, Nightwines, Fairchilds- Oh and The Branwell's from the Institute and their young Wards." he lead them from the entry where maids took their coats and hats to the stairs where he lead them up to their rooms from.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**William Herondale knew he was many things, **yes many of them rude curse words most gentlemen wouldn't say near the company of women(Gabriel Lightwood could certainly commend to that.)Unbreakable, he established long ago was not one of them. First when he met andand simultaneously fell in love with Theresa Grey and now again, with his Father struggling to breathe as he was lifted by Henry and Gideon to the one Institute's Infirmary beds.

His Father was never a very large burly man, he -_much like Henry_, was slim muscled having married at seventeen he wasn't very old either. Though somehow he looked aged older than he should have been, his hair was more silver than ink black anymore- and his face which had once been tight over the bones of his jaw with pale skin had more creases then folded parchment and the dark of his Edmund's midnight blue eyes had transformed from loving and paternally strict to helpless and tormented like the eyes of a man gone through tortures of a thousand life-times. Will had thought once his father would always be handsome and eternally young but now looking at him... He'd never been more aware of the opposite of how easy it was for him to die now, to slip away thinking his children found him so intolerable that two ran away and the first died of it. He would die and it was all William's fault.

Here in that same dreadful white room he and Tessa had stayed in together, He watched with frozen horror as the people he loved too dearly to ever tell them so. Gathered around his writhing Father speaking in hightones about what to do, Edmund held the spot over his heart with a breathless torment written across his face only seeming halfly conscious. No one welcomed death or the pain that came with it, no one was unafraid to die... Not even The man Will had looked up to for seventeen years.

Henry rushed from the hospital room with Jem as they ventured to find the correct medical utensils.

Cecily was crying. Tessa had her hand clapped over her mouth and Charlotte was ordering Sophie, Cyril, and Bridget about.

Will didn't even give a damn what Gideon was doing. Slowly, as if he were floating. He slipped out of the room. Tessa not taking her eyes off Edmund was following Willaim into the deserted hallway shut the door to close themselves off from the havok of it all and heard, "_Mea culpa, mea máxima culpa_." he said his voice cracking slightly. "Will, what dose that mean?" Tessa asked, putting a hand on his shoulder in a gesture meant to comfort him.

But Will didn't feel he deserved anything, so he jerked away from her warmth and buried his face in his hands.

"My fault." Will said miserably leaning against the wall and sliding downwards to the cold of the floor, "My most grevious fault."

Tessa drifted to the ground with him, "Will..." she said reaching out to pull his hand away from his face. "_Don't touch me_!" he shrieked making her recoil from him, "Get away, I break _everything_, _everyone_ I touch I break them just leave me... _Leave me alone_." he said with such self-loathing.

Tessa felt her eyes glisten with tears she refused to shed and quickly as she could ran, for a reason she didn't comprehend she found Jem's room and without realizing it waited for him. His comfort. His words. Soothing and compassionate Jem wouldn't have shouted at her the way Will did.

Will was a burning star, Jem was a roaring fireplace keeping you warm in the night. Will scorched you until you were a blackened char of a person. And though Tessa knew why, she couldn't cope with being burned anymore. Because... Because... she was afraid of being consumed whole.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4, I slew him

**Disclaimer**- I am most definitely NOT Cassandra Clare, I don't own Will or Jem or Tessa or anything else IN The Infernal Devices for that matter. I merely have an unhealthy obsession with her characters.

**Also-** Reviews are greatly appreciated and to those who do, Thank-you. To those who don't :) Thank-you for reading anyway. :P

Rawrs... Will/Edmund angst chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

_"As he was valiant, I honour him. But as he was ambitious, I slew him."  
><strong>William Shakespeare<strong>  
><strong><em>.<em>**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tessa jumped startled when Jem entered his room, his silvery eyes widened when he saw her, "Tessa?" he said his voice not without surprise. _**"Why are you... Not that I _mind_ of course," he said, "But why aren't you..." he never got to finish his question because Tessa had flung herself upon him. He yelped- eyes wide in surprise again as they crashed his backside into the wall both half-knowing he'd probably have bruises later, she kissed him without any hesitation.

Tessa's mouth against his is rough full of need and love and after his inital shock of being slammed into had faded, Jem's eyes closed and his hand came to rest gently on the back of her neck and his mouth began to be warm, soft, and slant against hers- soothing her frenzied lips into a breathless calm and soon she was relaxed agianst him and sighed with contentment.

Kissing Jem was the same as breathing- _Breathing fire_, that is. Warm and scorching yet somehow tranquil.

He pulled away slowly and completely flushed, his lips nearly purple from her kisses and curving up slightly. "Shall we do that again?" his voice husky now. Tessa smiled. The trouble with Will before- was all but forgotten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will had never regretted anything like he regretted the look of hurt that crossed Tessa's features when he'd screamed at her. Even the look of loathing his sister had given him the night before didn't compare, **but Tessa was as proud as he was- maybe even a bit more and would not cry. He was glad, he didn't know what he'd do to himself if he ever made her cry. Hopefully, he never would. Hopefully, she and Jem would get married quickly and leave him here to wallow in self-loathing without watching them be happy. He knew Jem had just recently gotten his Father's inhertiance, perhaps he'd buy a manor-house in chiswick. Edmund started to stir and Will sighed from the spot on the sofa he sat on, where Cecily had fallen asleep on the dark velvet arm-rest.

Just hours before Will had a become wild and irrational even yelling at Jem, all becuase his Father was catatonic.

Jem would forgive him. But for the time being he simply ignored him. Which Will knew he deserved.

"Son?" Was the first words from Edmund's lips and Will blinked composing himself for the words he knew he had to say... The words Charlotte told him were the only way to make his Father leave... To move on for good.

"No." Will said, "Moon." he smirked.

"Was that meant to be _clever_ son?" His Father didn't seem amused, angry or tired were a better selection of words, "You don't speak to me for five years and now you're jeering me?" He seemed hurt now.

Will huffed dramatically, "And what do you perfer me to say?" he asked with a sharp tone, "That I think you're an _idiot_. And a _drunk_. and not to mention _careless_." Will gave Edmund a scornful look, "Excuse me?" Edmund sat up now his eyes burning with outrage.

"_Charlotte told me_, told me how you gambled away our home." Will's tone was disgusted and his eyes narrow midnight fire, "How you spend the remainder of your coins on burboun and drink..." Will chuckled darkly at himself because as he said the words he knew were true he knew only had himself to blame, "And you expect _me_ to treat your utter irresponsibility with any portion of Fatherly respect after you failed to keep your own daughter from running away and joining the Conclave, _the fact you could even have enough courage to arrive on our doorstep and demand to see us is even beyond even my understanding_."

"I thought Cecily was making a mistake in coming here, but now I've seen the error of my way and realize she's safer with demons then her drunkard of a Father." Edmund flinched as if Will had slapped him. "You should have never come here, after you've spoken to Cecily." Will finished stonily. "Go home _Edmund_, and never come back."

"Son... I... " Edmund looked helpless like a chicken whose head had been cut off. "My name is William, and I've disowned you." he hissed, "Don't call me your son." Edmund's proud shoulders dropped, "Your Mother will never forgive me." his tone was cracked. "Tell her we have something in common, perhaps that will make her happy." Will suggested boredly. "Please, just tell me why you left, tell me the reason and I will go..." Edmund asked begging.

"I realized my Father was unfit to protect his children." Will said mercilessly, "I wanted to become a shadowhunter, becuase I wanted my own children to know the opposite." Will stood and left the room, his shoulders slumping as Henry encountered him in the hallway, "Henry... Are you crying?" Will looked up at the older red-head incredulous. "That was the most wretched thing, I've ever heard you say William." Henry wiped his eyes quickly.

"But you realize Henry, I meant it towards _Edmund_..." Will said pointing to the door he just left from. "Oh you did... Oh, I only caught the... _Nevermind_." Henry looked embarrassed now, "I think I'll just go check on Charlotte," he rushed away. Will sighed and began rubbing his temples.


	5. Chapter 5, Drawing Blood

**Chapter 5; How do you feel about Jace's- sorry I always forget Jace is not acutally... Michael Wayland's relative? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

_"The tongue like a sharp knife... Kills without drawing blood."__  
><em>**_~Buddha_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lenora Wayland hated that societal rules and regulations of being a Lady and a Shadowhunter; _**_as a lady she couldn't speak, couldn't be expected to make serious descions on anything more than the variety of her clothing or how pretty she looked. No, as a woman she was considered ignorant and easy to take advantage of. As a shadowhunter- she was expected to be strong, silent, and take orders from her higher ups; and even when Shadowhunters respected women more than Mundanes, she was considered much the same. _

_Lenora was just a pretty blonde doll. _

Though she supposed very happily, it was far better than being an _ugly_ puppet.

"Miss Lenora." said her handmaiden lightly, "Are you ready for your corsets to be put on for the council meeting."

Lenora stared into the full length mirror of her new boudoir, her hair was a wet slithering icy gold (She'd just bathed.) and her eyes, like her Father's were the same color as an Aquamarine gemstone- She had a firm pointed jaw-line, which was set harshly due to her clenching teeth. She wondered if she looked angry. She wondered if she looked like her mother. (Someone she'd never seen)

"Of course Mina." She mumbled half-heartedly.

"I heard your Father is throwing a ball Miss." Mina pulled the evil corset over her head and tied the strings slowly, "For your return." Mina smiled, "Aren't you excited, I'm sure many young handsome Shadowhunter men will be there- and they couldn't miss a pretty thing like you." she smiled tentatively.

Lenora smiled. "Ah Yes- I hear Gabriel Lightwood and Damon Highsmith will be there."

Mina wrinkled her nose, " Young Damon is fine _enough_ a gentlemen, but I'd stay away from Mr. Lightwood Miss- I've heard he and his Father hold candles to the devil." Mina warned her with her wary cockney.

"Candles to the devil?" Lenora smirked, "_Oh my_." she sounded only half-convinced.

"The trouble with im' see- is that he lacks the power of conversation but not the power of speech"

They both laughed after she said that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cecily smack Will in the face, her hand left a red shape on his left cheek.** (And a pleased feeling in her violent nature.)

William had only been slapped a couple dozen times before(A few were from her), but this was more infuriating as he couldn't hit her back.

Men don't hit woman. Brothers don't hit sisters.

Shadowhunters don't hit each other.

He hated rules and regulations as much as the next.

"You hit me!" William pointed at her in hatred, "Is that how you communicate you little brat? Lets hit Will today_ to show him how much you adore him._" He didn't even remeber exactly what he'd said, being half-drunk and the other half hung-over from last night he wasn't surprised though he'd probably said something dreadful.

"Shut up!" shouted Gideon finally having had enough of their foolish argument, "So help me god I'll throw myself into thames."  
>Gideon was crabby more than not and William and Cecily's constant quarrels did not help matters.<p>

"Oh go ahead," Will said inpetulant growl, "You won't even die, I've tried and you return with a burny beating heart and a mouth full of green muck that tastes like demon and skunk spray and somebody has stolen your clothes; just when you think your luck has turned and you've been embraced by a beautiful naked woman! Turns out to just be the marble venus statue in the foyer and Jem wakes up the next morning frightened and revolted by the smell- because in a drunk stupor you wandered completely naked and soaked into the wrong room and he refuses to speak or look at you for the next week until you awkwardly apologize and neither of you speak of it again."

"Until now of course." Jem face palmed his cheeks tinged with red.

Cecily snickered. Tessa's jaw-dropped.

Henry choked on his tea. And Charlotte mumbled something about not being surprised.

Gideon just blinked. Cyril and Sophie sighed as Bridget sang.

_"Must I go bound while you go free _  
><em>Must I love a manwho doesn't love me <em>  
><em>Must I be born with so little art <em>  
><em>As to love a man who'll break my Heart"<em>

"Oh dear god." Will hissed indignatly covering his ears, "She never shuts-up; I swear if I hear another butchered ryming couplet from that banshee -I'll begin foaming at the mouth."

"Everyone quiet." Chalotte said sternly. "Jessie's court is today and I won't have your dreadful arguing make this day worse."

"Perhaps Gideon should throw himself into thames after-all." William said, "Certainly would cheer me up." he grinned.

Gideon threw his newspaper at him and then himself. "You're dead Herondale!"

"You sound like your brother Gid!" Will grounded out as they stuggled kicking and biting on the floor.

"Jem?" Tessa whispered as everyone stared at them with wary annoyance. She expected Jem would have intervened by now.

Then Tessa noticed, Jem had left the room. She sighed and bit into his muffin.

She spit it out into her hand, for an unnatural coppery taste. It was blood.

"James!" she called dropping her muffin and running upstairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
